On the Town
by Satashi
Summary: After having a bad day, Fate takes Nanoha shopping and meets up with thier friends for a day on the town. NanohaYuuno relationship with a deep NanohaFate friendship.


Today was the first time I heard it. The name had been floating around for a long time now but I never managed to hear it myself until today. One of my students had said it when he thought I wasn't around. After hearing someone tell him not to call me that I paused to listen without them knowing I was there. That was when I realized what was going on and my mind pieced together small fragments that were connected to it. Yuuno would randomly snap at people, Chrono would punish people seemingly at random, and Fate would get violent on people seemingly for no reason. It all made sense now; they had heard the name as well and were protecting me from ever hearing it, trying to stop it before it reached my ears. I crawled onto the bed and went to the corner where I hugged my knees and placed my face between the kneecaps. Hot tears rolled freely down my face and legs as I sobbed loudly. Today my heart was broken when I heard it. Takamachi Nanoha: The ultimate weapon of the Time-Space Bureau, the "White Devil".

**On the Town**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Fate T. Harlaown stopped in her tracks, causing Chrono to bump into her and almost drop the stack of papers he was carrying. "Fate, don't stop like that," He scolded her as he regained his footing. "What's wrong, why the hold up?"

"I suddenly had a weird feeling," She replied softly before continuing to walk. A few steps down she slowed to a stop again, this time making sure not to make her brother ram into her. "Odd…"

"What is it?" Chrono moved so he was in front of her and peered at her face. "You look a little out of it, maybe you should take the day off?"

"No, I…I…" A single tear ran down her cheek, shocking both of them. "How strange… I feel like my chest is hurting…" Fate shifted the papers she was holding and wiped her eyes, sniffing a little.

"If something is bothering you, I'll listen if you want?" Chrono put a hand on her shoulder, making his sister smile at him.

"Thank you… What I need now is a little time I think…could you…?"

"Sure." Chrono held out his papers, allowing Fate to place hers on top of his. "Take some time, maybe you should go home? I heard from Amy that Nanoha already transferred back to her house after her last training session with her students."

Hearing the name made Fate somehow feel a little better. "Thanks again…" With that Fate nodded at him before turning and running down the hallway and to the bridge. Not an hour later she found herself standing in front of the door leading into her home, an apartment shared by herself, Chrono, Lindy, and Amy. Although it should be empty right now, Fate had for some reason requested to be transferred here instead of at Nanoha's house. Looking around, Fate made her way upstairs to her bedroom and found the door slightly open and sounds coming from the inside. She pushed the door open slowly and stuck her head in, seeing Nanoha on her bed looking at her over the top of her knees. "Nanoha?" She asked softly, despite knowing it was her.

"Fate," the answer was short but her voice told the other girl all she needed to know. Fate hurried over to her and accepted the crying girl into her arms when she flung herself at her. Nanoha continued to cry a while longer as Fate stroked her hair, whispering soft things to her in an attempt to calm her down. Finally after what seemed like ages Nanoha's sobs subsided and she instead opted to simply hold her friend while an occasional hiccup shook her body.

"Feel better?" She asked the girl while gently rubbing her shoulders and neck. Nanoha gave her a short nod before pulling away slowly and sitting down properly.

"Sorry for coming over un-announced," The girl wiped her eyes with her arms, trying to get the tears away from her face.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have given you a key," She smiled softly at her. "Didn't want to worry your family?" Fate already knew what had made her so upset even though no words were exchanged about it. For the longest time they had shared a special type of bond that allowed them to know each other even without a telepathic link. "Want anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

"I could use another hug?" Nanoha gave her a sad look and was quickly embraced once again. "Ne, you don't think I'm-"

"Of course not," Fate interrupted her quickly. "It came from the amount of magic you have, not your personality."

"Then…Then…" The brown haired girl started to lose it again.

"Then the other mages would have them too, right?" Fate gently kissed her left eye, removing an unshed tear. "I'm 'Black Witch' and Chrono is 'Frozen Demon', so don't think that they got it from the way you act."

"Really?" Nanoha looked up at her as her hair was stroked. "So I'm not a devil?"

"Probably only in the bed with Yuuno," She teased, making Nanoha laugh and blush at the same time. "So there, don't let it bother you like this. You're an angel, Honey."

"Thanks…" Nanoha went to wipe her eyes again but found Fate's lips already doing it for her. "Mou, you're making me blush…" She giggled anyway and moved away. "I don't have lipstick on me do I?"

"Like I wear it?" Fate replied easily with a small smile. "What say we go out on the town? We have all day now."

Nanoha closed both her eyes and smiled at her. "Sure!"

* * *

Fate looked at Nanoha and couldn't help but laugh. The teenager was currently wearing a black gothic shirt that would make Vita proud as well as a blue jean mini skirt that barely covered anything and black knee-high lace up boots. "How do I look?" She asked playfully, giving what she thought was a pose a hooker would use. "Me love you long time!" 

The blond of the group had to look away before she got her laughter under control. Every time she thought she would be okay again her friend would say another phrase that would crack her up and once again send her into a fit of giggles. Finally after repeating the experience twice Nanoha retreated back into the changing room put on another pair of cloths. Taking the chance, Fate went into a changing room as well and appeared a moment later to pose for her instead. She had donned a frilly white and yellow dress as well as a Sunday church hat and high heel shoes. Nanoha paused when she saw her and brought her hand to her chin, observing. "You know, that actually looks really good on you."

"Eh?" Fate blushed darkly, looking down at the silk gown. "I don't know, I normally prefer dark colors…I only picked it up to be funny…"

"But light colors make your hair look really pretty and stand out!" Nanoha ran her fingers through the silky pigtails that Fate had, making the girl blush. "You should get something White and Blue!"

Fate gave her friend an unsure lopsided smile. "Your favorite colors huh?"

"They'll look good on you!" Nanoha hopped in place to stress her point. "Let me pick them out for you?"

"Okay, but you have to get something I pick out too?"

"Deal." The two shook hands and split apart. Nanoha went back to the section of cloths to look for a dress while Fate changed back into her regular cloths. Both of the girls spent a good part of the next hour making each other change into countless outfits ranging from sexy to just plain cute. Finally Fate decided on a black tank top for Nanoha that showed a little of her stomach when she walked around and had a large pink paw print of the chest with 'meow!' written underneath it. Paired with it was a pair of tight, low cut jeans that had pink paw prints running up the right leg. Nanoha in turn showed her friend a frilly white flowing skirt that went half way to her knees, complete with a set of shooting blue stars on the side of it. A matching white short sleeve shirt that had a glittery blue star on the front accompanied the skirt, making it almost look like a dress.

With their new cloths in bags the duo made their way through the mall and over to an ice cream place in the food court. Fate jumped at the chance to have Nanoha buy for her, despite her asking out the other girl in the first place. The blond waited patently at a table for a moment before Nanoha came up behind her and put the treat in front of her by going over her head. Looking at the choice, Fate couldn't keep a rare girlish squeal from escaping her lips. "You remembered my favorite!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the other girl as best she could from the position.

"I hope I got it all," Nanoha agreed as she sat down and took a spoonful. "It's so complicated." The spoon was offered to her friend, who took the bite. "French vanilla with cookie dough, chocolate chips, fudge, caramel, sprinkles, gummy bears, and shredded coconut in a chocolate waffle bowl?"

"Mmhmmm…" Fate savored the taste. "I haven't had this in about a month." With that being said, she picked up the other spoon in the bowl and fed her friend a bite. "I remember the first time I got it you looked at me funny for the longest time."

"It's _weird._" Nanoha protested playfully around the ice cream. "Really-really _good_, but still weird!" She return fed her friend.

"You have to try different things," She encouraged as she sucked on a frozen gummy bear. "You taught me that when we first started going out together remember?"

"And you kept wanting to get the same thing over and over when we had dinner? Yeah, that was really cute." Nanoha allowed herself to be fed again before continuing. "You always looked so scared to try something new, and now here you are like a child in a candy shop adding weird things to your ice cream. Gummy bears, Fate-chan?"

"They taste really good," Fate closed her eyes and leaned forward to allow Nanoha to give her another bite, but instead felt someone quickly get in front of her and heard Nanoha yelp lightly. When she opened her eyes she saw Hayate in front of her with her hands on top of Nanoha's, guiding the spoon to her mouth instead.

"Wow, that's pretty good," She greeted them cheerfully before giving both of them a smile. "You two on a date?"

"Yup," Nanoha agreed playfully, offering the new girl a chair to sit at and her spoon as well. "Fate's taking me out."

"People say weird things because you just agree with them," Fate complained absently before looking over at Hayate and giving in. "But yeah, we're on the town today, what are you up to?"

"Signum and Vita-chan went out today so I thought I'd get some air myself since I'm on break from work." Hayate waved her hand, making both girls turn to look behind them, where Vita was walking over. "I met Vita-chan a few moments ago, apparently Signum is doing some shopping at a store around here."

"Hello, Vita-chan." Nanoha greeted, offering the spoon. "Want some ice cream? Say 'aaahhh'?"

"I don't need to be fed, thank you." Vita sat down by Hayate and crossed her legs. "Is this a get together or something?"

"Seems to be," Fate took the offered bite since Vita turned it down and looked over at Nanoha, who seemed to be smiling brightly. '_I'm glad, she doesn't look sad at all anymore..._'

"Do you two always feed each other?" Vita looked over at them, trying to debate if she should blush at the display of affection or to make a joke about it. "Careful Fate, doesn't she belong to the ferret?"

"Its fun," Hayate answered for them, getting some ice cream on her spoon and offering it to Vita again. "Come on, aaaaah?"

The red head looked at the spoon a moment, then over at Hayate, who smiled in return. Slowly she leaned forward and accepted the bite. After a moment of tasting, she made a face at the bowl in appreciation. "Just _what_ is all in there!?"

"She likes it," Nanoha teased, putting her chin on her hands and smiling at the younger (older?) girl in front of her. Vita blushed darkly and looked to the side, but still allowed one eye to drift back to the cold treat that the other three girls were quickly devouring. When it came down to them starting to break the waffle bowl apart she finally gave in on maintaining her normal appearance and allowed herself to be fed by Nanoha, who still hadn't given up on offering to share. "Isn't it more fun to do it like this?" The brown haired girl asked her with a giggle. Sadly, she couldn't disagree.

"So where is Signum?" Fate pondered as the snack was finally destroyed and the group started to move again, silently agreeing to spend the day together.

"She said she had to do some cloths shopping at a store around here," Hayate thought aloud, looking around before stopping in front of a shop in the mall. "Oh, it was this one." Her eyes went to the window to see what kind of store it was while Fate simply walked by her in order to find her friend/rival. "Oh, now I see why Vita split off, this is a lingerie store."

"…Fate's already inside," Nanoha laughed nervously as she followed her friend.

"Well then…want to wait outside or go in?" Hayate looked down at Vita, who was looking like she didn't care either way but still had a faint tint of blush on her cheeks. "Come on, it'll be interesting." Hayate took Vita's hand and lead her in the store as well, looking around with an amused look on her face at everything around her.

"Oh, Fate, how odd to find you in this store." Signum's voice was amused as she looked down at her smaller friend.

"Eh? Why?" Fate blinked, wondering why the particular store would have anything to do with her being there. It seemed that just then she realized that they were in a borderline fantasy story.

'_Fate-chan, did you just now notice where we were?_' Nanoha teased her mentally, laugh apparent in her telepathy.

"This is a store for women, not little girls," Signum ruffled her hair, something that Fate wasn't sure if she liked or hated.

"I'm not a little girl," She challenged, the familiar spark of her wanting to be as good as Signum showing itself again. "I come here a lot!"

"Oh?" Signum looked impressed. "And what brings you here today?"

"I've been wanting this!" Fate reached out and grabbed the first thing her hand found without even looking. Signum arched an eyebrow at her, making Fate blink and look at what she had just grabbed. "Um, yeah," she stammered, face suddenly turning a color that didn't look too healthy. "I was just, um, going to ask if they had it in my size…"

"Fate-chan, wow!" Hayate gasped out, looking over her shoulder.

"You're so bold, Fate-chan!" Nanoha added in, also peeking. "I'd never have the courage to buy that!"

"Yes, well, um, that is…"

"Here, let me get a clerk for you," Signum offered, catching a salesperson's eyes. "I'm sure it'll look great on you." Fate looked down slightly, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or a tease. "Yes mam, my friend here was wondering if you had that in her size?"

The sales rep looked down at Fate and smiled happily. "I'm sure we do, what are your sizes?" She had to hold back a giggle at the cute blushing shy girl in front of her as she stammered out the numbers. "Just sit tight and I'll be right back."

Fate watched the clerk walk away from her before looking around, seeing the cashier who happened to be male. Wild thoughts running through her mind, the girl grabbed Nanoha's hands and held them. "Nanoha, you have to buy something too!"

"Wha, why me?" The girl blushed darkly.

"Because I don't want to check out alone! What if he's a pervert or something and hits on me!?"

"Fate-chan, I don't think they'd allow a perv to run the cash register…" Nanoha gave out a small nervous laugh.

"But you want to buy something to wear for Yuuno right?"

"Eh!?"

"What's that?" Hayate hopped next to Nanoha. "You're going to buy something so Yuuno-kun will see you in it? Kyaaa, you're awesome Nanoha-chan!"

"Hmmm, didn't think you had it in you," Signum added in, looking amused.

"You have to get something neat!" Hayate encouraged the freaking out girl, dragging her to a random part of the store. "His favorite color is green right? They have some over here!"

Fate managed to sigh out in relief since she was now sharing her embarrassment with her best friend and walked over to join them. Nanoha was shaking her head and waving her hands but Hayate was still holding up different sets of lingerie in front of the girl despite the protest. "You tease the girl way too much," Vita voiced her thoughts to Signum while they both observed the younger girls.

Shortly after Nanoha finally calmed down and picked out something that she was forced to admit would make Yuuno notice her more, the two girls were ready to pay for their, although forced, choices. The brown haired girl put her selection on the counter and was greeted with a smile. "Have a special evening," He told her after taking the money. The girl nodded meekly and walked away with her sack, instantly relieved to be through with the ordeal. Fate took her spot and checked out as well, getting a polite smile and greeting before being checked out. "I'm sure she'll love it," He added in, handing Fate her change back.

"Thanks…" Fate grabbed the bag and trotted to join her friends, pausing suddenly at the door. "Wait, did he say 'she'?"

The group continued along their way in the mall, stopping briefly at random stores to shop in before they finally passed the arcade. Vita stopped and looked into it a moment, causing the rest of her party to halt as well. "Want to go play?" Hayate asked her happily, startling the girl. Before Vita could make any protest to cover her interest, Hayate put her hands on the girl's shoulders and guided her into the slightly darker room that had flashing lights and sounds coming from everywhere.

"Want to?" Fate asked Nanoha, who was looking more than just a little curious.

"I've never played a Mid-childa game before," she admitted, taking Fate's hand and going in as well, followed by a reluctant Signum. Looking around, Nanoha couldn't help but be amazed. The arcade looked almost just like one on Earth but each game seemed so much more advanced, all appearing to have some sort of virtual reality device built into each one. "Oh wow!" Before Fate could reply, she heard her name being called out by one of the little children walking around. Not a few moments later and the girls were surrounded by three kids, each trying to grab a hold of Fate to hug her. "F-Fate-chan… you know these children?"

"I do!" She exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging them each in turn. "Remember when I was sent out on a week long mission two months or so ago?"

"Yeah, I had to tutor you about school while you was gone," Nanoha agreed, leaning over to look at the children, who were now looking at her.

"You must be her girlfriend!" One of them exclaimed, pointing. "Brown hair, blue eyes!"

"The one Fate always talked about…Nanyoha-san?"

"Hard to say, isn't it?" Vita inquired, taking a sudden liking to the kid who just spoke.

"Oh wow, she _is_ pretty!" The third chipped in, looking up at Nanoha.

"I told you, she's just a close friend," Fate corrected them. "Um, this is Akito, Ryo, and Melyne."

"Oh! The children in the pictures you took!" Nanoha recalled her friend talking about a group of nine year olds when she was on that mission. "These are the ones that got adopted?"

"They are," Fate laughed when Akito started pulling on her arm, demanding the girl to play with them. "Okay, okay, don't tug." Fate stood up and allowed herself to be drug off, followed by her friend and the other two.

Nanoha couldn't remember the last time she had more fun. Every game that she put her money in became alive around her, making her almost forget that she wasn't really there, but in a mall instead. The child trio had bounced around them excitedly, talking non stop about what they have been doing since Fate last saw them and asking Nanoha all sorts of questions, most of which were about her relationship with the blond. Of course Nanoha replied in a way that made them happy, but in turn made Fate more and more embarrassed, muttering under her breath that Nanoha was the sole reason ninety percent of her battalion thought she was gay. When the time started to blaze past without notice, the group finally came to a mage simulator program where they could pick any style of mage and have a mock battle by using the controls. Signum and Fate instantly put in their coins to fight, soon joined by Vita and Nanoha. Hayate watched along with the children as a giant screen appeared behind them and the other few people that were currently playing as well. Time went by slow at first as they learned the game, but all too soon, Nanoha let out a small giggle before pulling the trigger on her mage gun.

"Signum was at the wrong end of Nanoha's scope!" The game stated as Signum was shot clean, making her respawn somewhere else on the map. "Fate learned not to walk in front of Nanoha," The game claimed again when the blond was shot from the air. "Vita has met her demise at Nanoha's sighter. Fate lost her mind to Nanoha's gun. Signum gets her ears cleaned by Nanoha. Fate crossed Nanoha's path. Signum remembers why Nanoha is her enemy. Vita gets schooled by Nanoha's weapon. Fate--"

"Dammit Nanoha, stop sniping!"

Once the game ended and the trio of little people were called away by their new foster parents, the group once again set out to wonder around shopping the endless mall. Signum broke off at one points to get a pretzel at a small stand while Fate decided that she needed to have her hair trimmed up since it was starting to make her pigtails difficult to manage. Nanoha held back a grin when Fate had her hair washed before it was cut, knowing that she was probably fighting off sleep with everything she had. '_Hush little Fate, don't say a word. Nanoha's going to buy you a mocking bird,_' She sang to her friend mentally and was rewarded with seeing the blonde's fingers twitch on the chair.

'_Nanoha, that's not funny,_' She thought back drowsily, annoyed at the fact that she _knew_ having her hair rubbed made her fall asleep but still agreed to have it done anyway to make the haircut easier.

'_And if that mocking bird don't sing, Nanoha's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, you'll still have the cutest little ass!_'

'_NANOHA!_'

Stifling her laugh, Nanoha looked around the small barber shop. A black silk ribbon caught her eye and on impulse she bought it and decided that she too needed a change in hairstyle, her pigtails often making her look a lot younger than she really was. Deciding on an off-set ponytail, she intended to use the new black ribbon to keep it in place but after seeing Fate with her hair down decided to instead give it to her and even tied it near the bottom of her hair for her so it wouldn't fall all across her shoulders when she leaned over. Not wanting to separate the two black ribbons Fate had given her so many years ago, Nanoha instead opted to dig through her purse and pull out a dark green one instead, tying it in a bow around the hair band keeping her ponytail in place. The other three girls gave their approval of the new looks, making each of them blush humbly and reach out to take each other's hand to cover their shyness of the attention being on them.

"So why change hairstyle so suddenly?" Signum asked Fate, getting an honest reply of her not knowing why she suddenly chose it. When Nanoha was asked the same, she couldn't keep herself from mentioning Yuuno's name and hoping it would make him notice her more. Of course the next few minutes were none-stop teasing for her.

* * *

Fate sighed out happily as she went into her house and smelt the food being cooked. With a cheerful call of "I'm home!" she informed her household of her arrival. 

"Sorry to intrude," Nanoha chimed in good naturedly as well, taking off her shoes. Lindy leaned around the corner to welcome them

"Welcome home Fate, Nanoha. Your parents called Nanoha-dear."

"Ah, thank you. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all!"

"Stay for dinner?" Fate asked before heading into the kitchen herself, getting a nod.

"Monitor up, dial Earth number: Takamachi residence. Nanoha calling." The words were second nature to her by now, having had used these means to contact anyone she ever wanted to while on Midchilda or the Asura. Luckily Lindy had installed the computer needed and taught her family how use the technology, even wiring the phone at their house to ring a special way when Nanoha was contacting them. Sure enough, the monitor appeared in front of her a moment later and declared that it was currently connecting. When her mother's face appeared a moment later Nanoha smiled and waved. "Hi mom."

"Nanoha! I'm glad you called, it's been a week since you touched in!"

"Ahaha… sorry. " Nanoha bowed lightly. "I've been really busy with training."

"Where are you now? Will you be able to come home for the weekend?" By now her father and siblings were already looking at her on the screen. Nanoha reached up her hands and pulled the 'screen' with her fingertips to make it larger so she could see everyone.

"I don't think so, I'm in Midchilda right now."

"You make it sound like it's a town just down the road," Her sister told her with a laugh. "But I guess when you travel planets, it doesn't matter how far something is, huh?"

"Guess not," Nanoha cover a grin.

"Ah, you got your hair cut!" Her father just noticed, making Nanoha beam at him and twirl around.

"Nanoha is going to stay for dinner tonight, Mom." Fate told her adopted mother as she walked into the kitchen. "She's talking to her parents right now."

"The more the merrier. Why don't you have her stay the night too? Yuuno-kun is staying with Chrono too. He has to explain some details on Yuuno's next job and the two decided to have a sleep over afterwards."

"Oh really?" Fate looked around a moment before assuming they were up in her brother's room. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye on them then."

Lindy laughed to herself. "I don't think Yuuno will make a move on her."

"I'm more worried about Nanoha making moves on _him_." Fate felt herself sweat lightly.

"Aw, don't worry Honey; I'm sure Nanoha still likes you too."

"Eh? But Nanoha and I are just friends…Why would that bother me?"

"Oh?! I thought you had a crush on her!"

"Mom, not you too!" After everything that has gone on, she too was starting to question herself about her sexuality.

"Sounds lively in here," Amy called out her entrance, taking a moment to pat Fate on the head before opening the oven and checking the bread baking. "Your hair looks cute, Fate-chan."

"Hi everyone!" Nanoha bounced into the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"It's under control, why don't you go say hi to Chrono and Yuuno?" Lindy offered. "They're in Chrono's room."

"Sure!" Her eyes went to Fate a moment to see what she was going to do and got a mental message that she was going to help prepare dinner for everyone. With that little bit of information, the girl left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, where she peeking in on Chrono's room. The two boys were crashed out on the floor with soda cans around them while playing some fighting game on their system. "Hey Yuuno, Chrono-nii!"

Chrono looked over his shoulder at her "I told you not to call me that!" The lack of attention caused him to lose the match he was fighting.

"Fate-chan calls you that," Nanoha protested.

"She's my _sister!_"

"Ha, got you!" Yuuno declared triumphantly before turning to Nanoha and smiling. "Nice hair, Nanoha."

"Thanks Yuuno!" The girl walked happily over to sit between them. "I had it done today."

"Yeah, looks nice." Chrono added in as an afterthought, still upset he had lost the match. Yuuno grinned and went to drink some of his soda, but first had to pause to move some of his hair away from his face. "Yuuno, Why don't you do something about your hair?... You look like a girl enough as it is…" The last sentence was more of an afterthought.

"I want it to get long," He admitted, pushing up the glasses that he had recently gotten.

"Here, let me help," Nanoha moved behind him and started finger combing his hair. At first she felt him tense up but after a few moments his shoulders sagged back down, showing that he was rather enjoying it. When she managed to get his tangled mess of hair straight again she held it with one hand and reached into her purse with the other, pulling out the matching ribbon she had to her own hair and tying a cute bow for him. "There, now it won't get in your way… you'll probably need to trim the front though. I can cut it for you if you'd like?"

"You match, how cute." Chrono shook his head at the couple and used the distraction to kick the crap out of Yuuno on the video game while he just blushed and stared at Nanoha.

* * *

"Fate-chan, you awake?" Nanoha whispered softly to the girl cuddled in front of her in the bed. Slowly the figure shifted and turned over so they were facing each other in the dark room. "Did I wake you?" 

"No, wasn't asleep just yet." Fate let out a yawn, getting a small laugh in return since they were so close. "What is it, Nanoha-chan?"

"Thank you…for today."

"What do you mean?"

The blue eyed girl smiled in the dark. "Fate-chan, you don't just randomly run across three of your good friends in one day all at the same time and then get invited to dinner where your crush is staying the night and there is enough food cooked to feed us all when there should be two unaccounted for guest. You contacted them with magic didn't you?"

Fate was silent a moment before letting out a small breath of air. "You think too much, Nanoha-chan."

"Thank you, Fate-chan." She leaned forward and kissed her friend's cheek. "You're the best."

Defeated, Fate decided to just return the kiss with her own. "I'm just glad you're okay. When you cry, my chest hurts so bad I can't help but cry too."

"Same with me. When you're upset I can feel it… I guess we do have a special link together, huh?"

"Guess so," The blond pulled her closer so Nanoha's face was nuzzled up against her neck. "I just want you happy."

"I'm very happy," Nanoha smiled when she felt Fate kiss her head. "You've kissed me a lot today."

"Oh? I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Nanoha shook her head lightly, looking up at her without moving back. "Nuh-uh, I don't mind. Fate-chan's kisses are the best, especially at night."

"Wh-why are they better at night?" Fate felt herself get a little nervous.

"Because they make me sleepy."

"…Sleepy?"

"Mmmhmm," Nanoha touched their noses together. "Fate-chan's kisses make me feel warm and safe, so I can cuddle up and rest peacefully no matter what." To finish the sentence she gave her friend a rare kiss on the lips.

"As opposed to what?" Fate pondered, licking her lips as an afterthought.

"Well, Yuuno's are different."

Eager at hearing her talk about the new topic, Fate pressed on. "Tell me?"

"Well," Nanoha buried her face against Fate's neck, now too embarrassed to continue looking at her. "His kisses make my heart beat fast…"

"That all?" Fate rubbed her friend's back encouragingly.

"And… makes me feel funny…"

"How so?"

"Well…" Nanoha paused, trying to not sound so embarrassed. "They make me want our bodies to touch more… and I want him to touch me as well."

"Oooh," Fate hooked onto the juicy part and pressed on. "Just where do you want him to touch you, Nanoha?"

"F-Fate, don't ask me that!" She gripped Fate's pajama top and hid her face in the fabric. "I can't say it!"

"Oh Nanoha," Fate whispered in her ear huskily, trying to imitate Yuuno's voice. "Your body is so nice and warm, let me touch it."

"Fate-chan!" Her voice cracked, barely still in a whisper.

"If you want him to touch you, you have to encourage him," She advised, stroking the shivering girl's hair. "He's too shy to make a move on his own."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you could always wear a cute little skirt that panty-shots him a lot. His hands will drift eventually." Fate grinned innocently, wondering if her friend was actually considering it. "Or you could just put his hands there yourself."

"I-I couldn't!"

"Sure you could," Fate's grin turned into an evil smile as she teased.

* * *

"Hey, Chrono?" Yuuno looked up at the ceiling from his place on a spare futon. 

"Sup?" Chrono answered from his bed, voice sounding like he was anything but asleep.

"Ever feel like the world is plotting against you from the very room next to you?"

"Every night, Yuuno….Every night…"

* * *

Fate woke up slowly at the insistence of Bardiche the next morning a little earlier than what she was used to. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and turned to look around, wondering where he cuddle partner had gone off to. After a few sleepy moments of focusing, she found Nanoha across her room, rooting through her closet. "Morning, Nanoha-chan," She greeted, finally becoming more aware of her surroundings. "…Are you wearing that lingerie?" 

"Eh, well, I don't have any cloths over here and I didn't want to steal your underwear so…"

"…And Yuuno is _right_ next door to us, and you want to feel pretty?"

"…Yes…"

Fate shook her head and crawled out of bed, walking over to her and smiling. "Wow, you do look sexy in that,"

Blushing, Nanoha looked down at the underwear she currently had on: everything was a dark green complete with a sheer bra, a garter belt, side-tie panties, and thigh high stockings. "Tha-thank you…"

"He'll love it."

"He's not going to _see_ it!" She protested instantly, blushing horribly.

"If you didn't want him to see it, you wouldn't wear it, now would you?"

"…" Nanoha buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. "Fate-chan you're so mean!" moving her fingers to see her while still keeping her face covered, she continued "Wear yours today too."

"What!?" Fate's face instantly matched her friends. "Why!?"

"Because I don't want to be alone…" Nanoha looked up at the taller girl with unshed tears in her eyes.

"…Okay." She reluctantly agreed, figuring she owed the girl one since she made her check out with her the other day.

When the two girls left Fate's room they blinked at the lights being on already and sounds coming from the kitchen. Fate, wearing jeans and a tucked in yellow shirt, hopped down the stairs while Nanoha, in an ankle length blue dress, took the descent a little more slowly so she wouldn't trip. "Mom?" Fate called out, getting a reply from the dining room. "Why are you up so early?"

"Chrono and Yuuno had to leave extra early this morning. They have a few things to take care of at the office before they head out on their mission."

"Yuuno's going too?" Nanoha asked, a little sad. "Chrono will be gone for about a week won't he?"

"Mmhmm," Lindy nodded as she turned, offering both girls a lunchbox wrapped in cloth. "Here are your lunches. I'd make you breakfast but you two never eat it."

"Thanks mom," Fate took the offered box and smiled. "We probably need to get in to Central then so we can catch them before they leave."

"Okay, have fun you girls," Lindy waved at them nervously as Fate grabbed the keys to her car. "Be careful Fate, you only just got your license!"

"I'll be fine Mom!" With that, the door closed with Nanoha calling her goodbye as well.

* * *

Nanoha was proud when she saw a small pack of her students in the training room as they walked down the hallways. Stopping a moment to watch, Nanoha put one hand on the reinforced glass as she observed. Fate continued along her way, promising to hold Chrono and Yuuno till she got there to see them off. The brown haired girl smiled softly in pride as one of her students successfully did a counter move she had taught just the day before. Her smile faded however when his opponent over-compensated his surprise reaction and ended up knocking the first person back several feet in the air. Wasting no time, Nanoha ran to the door and entered in her teacher's code for instant access to the room. "Is he okay?" she called out instantly, making the two look over at her. Going to her knees, Nanoha inspected the student that had just been blasted. "Your ankle is twisted isn't it? You landed a little rough and fell over." 

"Instructor Nanoha…?" He asked uncertainly, seeing the new hairstyle and the girl out of uniform for the first time.

"Ah, that's me." She smiled at him gently before unlacing his boot. "Hold still a moment while I treat this."

"I'm fine, really!" he went to get up, but grunted in pain, getting pushed back down by the female.

"I may be off duty but I'm still your teacher," she chided him gently, winking. "I don't want any of my cute students to be hurt." Her hand waved over the ankle and a soft green glow came from it. "I'm not the best at mending magic so be sure to visit the nurse soon okay?" She smiled at him fondly.

"Um…."

"Yes, what is it?" Nanoha pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Does it still hurt? Can I do anything else for you?"

"That is…" The male suddenly bowed his head. "I'm sorry!"

"…For what?"

"The other day… I heard something I haven't heard before. A nickname that you seemed to have. I was a little upset since you were pushing us so hard so I said it without thinking about it!" He bowed again. "I'm sorry, I said things about you without even knowing who you really were!... You're really nice…"

"…" Nanoha smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "No, don't worry." She stood and helped him to his feet. "I'm really happy you said that. I don't really care for that name, but I know now that it's not normally said in spite of me. So thank you for saying such nice things." She saluted him lightly, getting a sharp one in return from the shocked young male. "And you," She turned to the boy's friend, who instantly snapped at attention. "Be careful about how you use your magic when you are stressed out or you may hurt someone." She nodded at him. "Be good you two, make me proud."

"'Mam!"

* * *

Nanoha ran quickly to the teleportation room of Central, where her friends were waiting for her. Chrono had his arms crossed in annoyance of being late but Fate was slowly making him a more likeable person by teasing him about something or another. Yuuno waved at her and waited patently when she stopped in front of him and put her hands on her knees, panting. "Sorry," She breathed out, catching her breath. "I didn't know you were going too Yuuno." 

"I just found out yesterday," He agreed, pushing up his glasses.

The movement made Nanoha smile happily as she noticed the green bow holding his hair together behind his neck. "It's a safe mission, right?"

"Should be, I'm needed to collect some information and translate some ancient ruins. Chrono is going to guard me, so even if something did happen, we'd both be okay."

"Thank goodness," Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief. "In that case, have a safe trip and come back soon!"

"Thanks." Yuuno looked at her a moment before opening his arms in an offered hug. The girl accepted it happily, literally jumping into his arms for the chance to snuggle against him, if just for a moment.

'_Ask him on a date when you get back,_' Fate's voice drifted into Nanoha's head.

'_I'm too shy!_'

'_Do it or I'll help you do it._' The words were playful but serious at the same time.

"I guess I better be off then," Yuuno whispered into her hair before they parted. Nanoha took a few steps back to prevent herself from hugging him again.

"Yeah…. Hey, um…"

"Yes?"

"When you get back…..you…want to…you know…"

Fate looked behind Chrono at the stammering girl and couldn't help but sigh. '_Okay, that's enough. Time for your friend to take over._' Her eyes narrowed slightly, forming an almost invisible magic circle under Nanoha's feet.

Yuuno blinked when he felt the first bit of wind run around him. His mind told him that there shouldn't be any inside a building but it picked up all at once, flaring Nanoha's dress all the way up to her waist. His eyes instantly looked against his will and he felt his nose instantly start to run at the sight he was just blessed with. The girl's mind seemed to stop working for a few moments, giving him a clean five seconds to view the treat before Nanoha let out a girlish scream and thrust her hands downwards to make her dress cover herself again.

Chrono turned to look behind himself to see what was wrong, but only managed to see a blushing, panting, Nanoha glaring at Fate. "Well," He said unsure of what was going on. "On that note, we really need to go." He gave Fate a quick hug. "See you, sis."

"Be safe, Chrono-nii." She returned the hug.

"When we get back," Yuuno started, looking At Nanoha, the mental image of what was below the dress still lingering on his mind. "Want to go out on a date?"

"Definitely!" She blushed even darker. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Great," He nodded at her and pet Fate on the head as he walked past. "Well then, see you in a week!" The two boys waved as the light engulfed them, finally sending them to their destination, although several minutes late.

"Faaaaate-chaaaaan," Nanoha cooed out at her friend. "This is for helping him ask me out," She gave her a quick peck to the cheek. "And this… is for making me panty shot him in lingerie!" She bonked her on the head, making Fate crouch down and hold the sore spot with both hands, large teardrops on the corners of her eyes.

"Owie…" She sniffled, looking up at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Mou," Nanoha crossed her arms. "I'll forgive you if you treat me to cake at the café."

"Deal," Fate agreed, standing up and offering her hand to Nanoha, who shook it once before interlacing their fingers to hold hands while walking. "Though you have to admit, you'll totally get laid when he gets back."

"Fate-chan!"

* * *

Author's notes: I felt a little sorry for Fate in this story, it seemed as if she always got embarrassed in one way or another. Nanoha didn't really help matters, though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the read, if you liked I'll write another story about Lyrical Nanoha. Drop me a line if you want to request anything. 

Fun facts:

- Story was originally entitled "Synergy" and was going to be a Nanoha and Fate story. Later changed to "On the Town", and focused more on comedy and Nanoha and Yuuno's relationship from an outside view.

-The scene with Yuuno getting Nanoha's hair ribbon was originally going to be a story in itself, but was added in to balance the Nanoha-Fate, and Nanoha-Yuuno relationships.

-Fate was not harmed in the making of this fanfic. Yuuno did suffer from a nose bleed, however.  



End file.
